


and only darkness is found

by amosanguis



Series: author's fave [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Time Skips, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin disappears just as winter settles in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and only darkness is found

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Warlock" by Culture Prophet

-z-

 

Merlin disappears just as winter settles in. 

 

-x-

 

It’s six months before Gaius tells Arthur that it was possible that the cold and snow were here to stay.

Then it’s eight months, then ten – then it’s a year.

Merlin’s still gone and winter is still thick around Camelot ((just Camelot, nearby kingdoms – even those further north – still cycled through their seasons)) and so many starved before fleeing.

But Arthur just sits on his frozen throne, each passing day without Merlin leaving him more and more cold and cruel.

 

-x-

 

Fifteen months after Merlin disappears, an earthquake rips through the kingdom and Arthur’s castle almost comes down.  

 

-x-

 

A week after the earthquake, Leon runs into the throne room, eyes bright with tears and he cries, “Merlin is approaching the gates, sire!”

That night, the snow begins to melt.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
